yuyuhakushofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy
Spirit Energy Overview 's Spirit Energy]]Spirit Energy (霊気, Reiki) or Aura in the Viz Manga is the energy possessed by all humans. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing. In the English dub, Spirit Energy was initially used as a general term for energy, including demon energy; this is a mistake as it is atypical for a demon to possess Spirit Energy, though this is later corrected in the later episodes during the Chapter Black Saga. Appearance Spirit energy is usually blue in color, but there have been some exceptions: *Kuwabara's Spirit Energy is orange. *Shinobu Sensui's Spirit Energy is purple. *M1 is yellow *M2 is invisible, but white when revealed *M3 is invisible, but red when revealed Demon Energy Overview Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura in the Viz Manga is harnessed only by demons. Its strength varies greatly on the user, but is often more potent than spirit energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans. In the earlier episodes of the english dub this was mistakenly identified as Spirit Energy as well (particularly during the Spirit Detective and Dark Tournament sagas), though even the Japanese version accidentally refers to it as Reiki once or twice. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though Rinku and Suzaku are the only ones who show it, the fact that Kurama tells Gama to use his remaining energy to heal himself rather than to continue binding Kurama proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. The humans who gained powers via the Demon World Tunnel seem to use this type of energy as their powers were demonic in origin, as proven by Sniper's bullets, which have traces of demonic energy in them. Appearance The color of demon energy varies with its user, but the default color appears to be red; *Yomi's was once shown to be purple, but is changed to green. *Raizen's is green. *Mukuro's is pinkish-red. *Rinku's is red. *Toya's is aquamarine; more visible when he is using the shards of winter attack. *Jin's is either invisible and one with the wind, or blue, in the video games he appears in. *Shura's is yellow and orange. *Hiei's is reminiscent of a flame; orange, yellow, and bits of red, but it can also be black, with a white aura, when he begins to prime his Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique. *Karasu's is sickly-green. *Bui's is red, as seen when he materializes his giant axe. However when he covers himself in his Battle Aura, his energy turns green. *Hokushin's is pinkish-red. *Natsume's is purple. *Kujou's is yellow. *Younger Toguro's is purple with bits of blue mixed in. *Gama's is red. *Risho's is orange. *Kurama's is purple while in the form of Shuuichi Minamino, and white while in the form of Yoko. Sacred Energy Overview Sacred Energy (聖光気,Seikōki) or Holy Chi in the Viz Manga is a skill very few can attain. It is supposedly the most holy and powerful of all energy and had only been used by Shinobu Sensui. Koenma calls Sacred Energy the highest echelon of power, and added that achieving the use of this type of power takes at least forty years of discipline and grueling training, though Sensui worked around it by having seven personalities. Sensui added that people had to be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around them, operating on a higher plane and transcending the physical realm, all of which were qualities that even Genkai did not have. In the YYH universe, demons using this energy were what started the belief in angels. Appearance In the anime, Yusuke Urameshi appears to have manifested a type of power, that looks very similar to Sacred Energy, by mixing both his Spirit Energy and Demon Energy together. In the English dub, Koenma says that this is not Sacred Energy, this energy fusion is something new altogether. The original Japanese gives an impression of this being Yusuke's own Sacred Energy. References Category:Terms